Greer Baptiste (Warp World) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Montreal, Quebec, Canada | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = (in human form); BlackCategory:Black Eyes (as Wentigra) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (in human form); WhiteCategory:White Hair (as Wentigra) | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = In her Wentigra form, she possessed claws, fangs, white tiger-striped fur, and a prehensile tail | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Detective; police officer, cannibal | Education = | Origin = Human transformed into a Wentigra by the Cat People | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tim Seeley; Bob Quinn | First = Secret Warps: Weapon Hex Annual Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Greer was a detective with the Montreal PD who was attacked and wounded by the organization HI.D.R.A.. While traveling through the forest at night, Greer was found by an enclave of interdimensional beings known as the Cat People who offered Greer a chance to save herself by consuming ceremonial meat. Eating it out of desperation, Greer learned that it was human flesh and it transformed her into a Wendigo-type cat monster who the Catmen planned on using her as an assassin against their human enemies. During the first night of Greer's transformation, fellow detective Shirlee Cartier stumbled upon Greer in her monster form which prompted Wentigra to eat Shirlee alive in order to keep her abilities a secret. After some time had passed Detective Baptiste was contacted by Weapon Hex and Speed Weasel in their civilian form to meet at a diner in Saint-Esprit to talk about the disappearance of Cartier. Laura revealed to Greer who they really were, and that she was aware of Greer's Wentigra identity and that she ate Cartier because she couldn't control what she had become. But Greer revealed one thing to Laura that she wasn't aware of, she thought herself as a weakling so when she gained her mystical abilities she considered it more as a blessing then a curse and that she never felt more alive as she did when she ate Cartier. Laura anticipated this and had her sister clear out all of the patrons from the diner leaving Laura and Greer the only ones left. Greer quickly transformed into her alter-ego as Laura sheathed her hex claws. The both of them attacked each other but Weapon Hex stabbed her in the chest which enabled a hexpulsion to occur causing the cat entity to vanish from Greer's body leaving her unconscious on the floor. As Laura departed the diner, she left behind a tape recorder on top of Greer's body with a note stating Greer's recorded statement of her admission of guilt and cannibalism. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Tigra of Earth-616 and those of the Wendigo of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Tigra of Earth-616 and those of the Wendigo of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This character is a warp between Wendigo and Tigra. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Night Vision Category:Human/Cat Hybrids Category:Cat People (Demons) Category:Fur Category:Cannibals Category:Infinity Warps